Macross Asgardia
by DarkRanger12
Summary: A veteran pilot travels with her family on a Long distance Emigration fleet to their new homeworld. However, new challenges lie in wait for herself and her loved ones.


**Macross Asgardia**

**A tale from Macross Altered Destiny.**

Written by Darkranger12 and Shanejayell.

**Chapter 1**

June 10th 2210AD

A large New UN SPACY colony fleet cruised slowly through an unexplored solar system. Frigates and Cruisers of various makes protected the larger capital ships as well as the support vessels which were mining for resources and the four colony vessels which were in the center of the fleet. Variable fighters and drones kept watch as they patrolled around the colony fleet. Off Duty officers spent time with their family aboard the Mainland II and a pair of Island/Cluster colony ships while their on duty compatriots diligently kept watch at their stations.

The bridge officers of the Sleipnir, a Advanced New Macross Carrier, were no different. They too were diligent officers who were keeping watch at their stations.

A blonde haired tactical officer yawned causing the navigation officer to sigh.

"What?" Kou asked.

"Please tell me you had enough sleep last night." Rin asked as she stood at the helm of the ship.

"Actually I did have a little much to drink last night." Kou noted.

"I think we all did." Yun noted as she sat at her sensor station.

"I suggest some hot coffee for all of you." Umiko noted dryly as she sat at the weapons station. "Rin if you please?"

"Aye ma'am," Rin nodded and retreated to get the coffee.

"Celebrating a win against the Paranoid battlegroup we found near the sixth planet is okay but its best we don't over do it." Umiko noted then frowned. "We don't know if we'll find more Paranoid or a remnant Varja hive out here. So stay sharp."

"Yes ma'am!" The officers on the bridge replied. Rin returned from one of the lower levels of the bridge with cups of coffee. She passed them around to the girls on the deck and then finally gave one to Kou. "Hope your pilots are fairing much better this morning, Kou."

"So do I." Kou nodded and took a sip of her coffee.

"Morning..." Commodore Shizuku Hazuki smiled brightly as she entered the bridge. She immediately got a few glared from her crew. "Wow. Hung over?"

"Yes." Umiko nodded.

"Maybe its time I woke up a few of them then..." Shizuku wiggled her fingers and she took a few steps towards a silver haired science officer.

"No." Umiko grabbed her coat.

"Why?" Shizuku pouted.

"Thats harrassment Commodore." Umiko frowned then gestured to her command seat. "Go sit down."

"Meanie..." Shizuku pouted but did what she was told. "How are we doing? Other than being hung over from a massive party."

"All systems nominal," Hajime Shinoda noted.

"Nothing on the radar screens Yun noted.

"Drone Patrols and some manned fighter patrols are underway." Kou noted.

"We're still on course, ma'am," Rin noted.

"Weapons on standby, ma'am," Umiko nodded.

"Good..." Shizuku nodded then smiled as Umiko handed her a cup of coffee. "Miss Sakura please send a not to the govenor. Tell her that we're finally on track for our mission."

"She'd be happy to here that," Nene Sakura noted and sent a message to the govenors office. Moments later she blinked then looked at Shizuku. "Vice Admiral Harlouwn from the Macross Yggdrasil wants to speak to us ma'am."

"I hope its not a rescue mission." Kou frowned.

"You'll take her orders and like it." Umiko frowned. "One time our our battle fleet had to chip in fending off a Dezalg battleship from attacking a Solnoid Colony ship."

Kou and the others blanched a bit. They've heard stories how Dezalg fighters, laden with deadly probes, could lay waste to even a zentradi ship. "I heard the Dezalg were pretty tough to kill."

"You don't know the half of it." Umiko sighed. "The battle was brutal but we learned a lot."

"Maybe we should listen what the vice admiral has to say," Shizuku changed the subject.

"Right right." Kou nodded.

"Onscreen please."

"Morning Midgard," Lindy smiled brightly. "Is everything okay?"

"Morning admiral." Shizuku nodded "Some are recovering from last nights festivities."

"I see," Lindy nodded then smiled. First, there's no emergency. Not yet, anyway."

"Not yet?" Kou asked

"Extreme long range sensors have picked up what MIGHT be a larger paranoid contingent. But it's too far out to be sure."

"...and you want us to investigate." Shizuku asked.

"Well, you ARE one of our top crews," Lindy buttered them up.

"Alright we'll send some cruisers to investigate." Shizuku nodded.

"Who?"

"I was thinking your Chrono and Justy Tyler."

"Ugh. I just hope they ARE Paranoid. So Captain Tyler won't hit on them." Kou sighed.

"Could be a new race though." A science officer noted.

"If Tyler brings one home, I don't want to know," Lindy sighed then smiled contritely at the bridge crew of Battle Sleipnir. "At any rate thats all for now. Yggdrasil out."

"Well at least the entire group isn't moving out." Kou noted.

"True but we'll have to mobilize a few fighters too, don't you think?" Rin noted.

"You're right..." Kou nodded and continued to work.

Meanwhile, the citizens of Sleipnir Island woke from their slumber and began their day. Within a suburb of the city, a tan skinned pilot slept peacefully in her bed. Two others cuddled against her, wrapping their limbs around her body. They slept on a bit until the alarm clock chimed loudly.

"Kill that for me, please?" Nanoha groaned Grogilly Fate fumbled for the the snooze button and then pressed it.  
Why did someone set that?" she grumbled.

"Sorry," Dustine groaned, "it's automatic."

Moments later there was a knock on the door "Mamas are you okay..."

"We're fine," Fate called.

"Come on, we gotta get up," Dustine said, getting out of bed and stretching "Right right...can't have Vivio be late for school." Nanoha noted.

"I'll get the coffee started," Fate mused.

"Thank goodness we made her bento yesterday," Nanoha added as they made their way over to the bathroom and quickly showered. They lathered up a bit, washing away the sweat and the grime from several days of combat and a bit of excitement after the party. "Morning, Vivio," the three still damp women said as they headed into the kitchen.

"Morning..." Vivio said. The teen already had some coffee brewing.

"Looks like Vivio beat us too it..." Nanoha smiled wryly.

"You need to keep it down at night," Vivio scolded

"Ooops," all three blushed.

"Did you have to much to drink too?" She also asked.

"Blame Hayate. She dared Dustine to keep up with her..." Fate noted.

"I am NEVER doing that again," Dustine winced.

Nanoha changed the subject, "Let's get breakfast going."

Dustine, "If it's okay I'm going to check our work emails, in case anything came up."

"I'll help Nanoha," Fate agreed "Do you want me to help too?" Vivio asked.

"Go get dressed for school." Nanoha beeped her nose. Vivio laughed as she hurried off. Dustine listened to her wives cook as she checked the reports.

"Oh lovely." Dustine sighed

"What?" Nanoha blinked.

"We've got paperwork to do later." Dustine mused.

"More than usual?" Fate asked

"The usual readiness reports and pilot assessments. Plus we have some reorganizing to do after that huge battle with the Paranoid," Dustine sighed

"And we need to get patrols out since there might be a enemy presence further in," Nanoha added

"Our executive officers are handling some of the organizing..." Fate noted as she checked her email from her device.  
Nanoha flipped eggs, then checked the rice. "Nearly ready. Does anyone want juice too?"

"Yes please." Dustine nodded and sipped her coffee.

"Go get Vivio, then set the table," Fate ordered

"Yes dear," Dustine trotted off then knocked on their daughter's door.

"Coming mama." Vivio called behind the door. Dustine heard footsteps the door banged open. Vivio was in an academy uniform with her side tail hanging from her head. Vivio smiled at her. "Well?"

"Yep your ready for school!" Dustine nodded and gave her a thumbs up. "Good job!"

"Thanks Mama." Vivio smiled and they headed back.

"More training today?" Dustine asked.

"Yep." Vivio smiled as they went into the kitchen.

"Help set the table?" Fate asked as they did so "Yes." Both nodded and gathered plates and silver weare.  
"How is the EX-Gear training going?" Nanoha asked as she checked the food

Vivio beamed, "It's SUPER fun!"

"Just make sure you don't buzz the local businesses like you did last time." Dustine reminded her.

"That was just because Einhart dared me," Vivio blushed cutely.

"You shouldn't do everything because of a dare, Vivio," Nanoha chided her.

"Yes don't do what your mama's did when they were younger," Dustine mused.

"What did they do?" Vivio asked.

"Well there was the time that Fate dared Nanoha to barnstorm through an alien canyon at high speed." Dustine nodded "Really, mommas?!" Vivio asked

"Yeah, plus all the stuff Fate did trying to get Nanoha's attention..." Dustine added "Do as we say, not what we did," A blushing Nanoha said.

Vivio smiled, "I promise to stay out of trouble. Really."

"Good." Nanoha nodded and came over with omletes and rice for breakfast.

"You wrote 'Love' on them? REALLY?" Vivio teased.

"Hush." Nanoha blushed.

"Eat your 'Love Love' egg," Dustine ordered.

Nanoha blushed harder.

"Yes mama." Vivio chuckled.

The family dug in to their meals quietly.

"Yummy," Dustine added at one point.

"Yes." Nanoha nodded and checked on Vivio who was eating rather quickly. "Don't scarf it all down, Vivio."

"But I wanna see my friends before school!" Vivio noted

"Doesn't Einhart get there early?" Fate noted

Vivio blushed Dustine chuckled. The family continued to eat until they were done. Vivio finished off her meal with a glass of juice and bounded over to the fridge. "Is the bento in here?"

"Yes but go get your book bag from upstairs." Nanoha nodded.

"Okay." Vivio nodded and trotted off.

"Fate can you take her to school." Nanoha asked.

"Sure." Fate nodded and went to gather her things. She then paused at the door way. "No funny buisness while I'm gone."

Both blush.

"Fate is so CUTE when she's motherly," Dustine noted once they left.

"Agreed," Nanoha laughed.

"It's getting late, as much as I'd like to play around we need to get ready for work," Nanoha observed

"Get Fate's uniform laid out too," Dustine reminded her "Thanks for reminding me." Nanoha smiled.

"But lets put the dishes away first."

"Right." Dustine nodded and they put the dishes, glasses, cups and silverware in the automatic dishwasher before letting it run. They padded up the stairs to their bedroom and changed out of their causal wear into their uniforms. Both checked on their uniforms a bit before heading out. They took Dustine's sports car and left for the ship that was docked to the mainland.

"Fate'll meet us?"

"THat's the plan. Plus I think she wanted to check on Eriol and Caro too."

"I hope the kids are doing okay." Nanoha mused.

"They're fine." Dustine reassured her.

They drove through the city and on a few highways until they reached the docking port.

"Hey!" Jack Archer waved, having also just arrived.

"Morning Jack." Dustine waved to him.

"You two look good, considering last night," Jack teased

"I was NOT that drunk."

Jack just laughed

"Shut up," Izzy clouted him gently upside the head.

"Ow." Jack yelped.

Now it was Dustine's turn to have a laugh.

"We'd better get going." Nanoha noted "Headed out to your carrier?" Jack asked

"Office first. Being a Commander means never ending paperwork..."

"Ha. Good luck," he waved as he headed off "Ass." Izzy sighed then waved to them. "But yeh good luck with that."

"See you later." Nanoha waved.

Moments later Dustine's phone beeped.

"MISS AGENI. You're late," her secretary reminded her.

"Ugh. We've gotta go now." Dustine sighed.

"Your secretary controls your life more than WE do," Nanoha teased "Hah hah very funny." Dustine drolled.

"Say hi to your office wife for me." Nanoha teased even further before trotting off.

Dustine sighed and made her way through the command ship until she reached her office.

"Morning!" the pretty blonde smiled.

"Hi Shamal." Dustine nodded.

"Sorry for calling, but you have a urgent call from Kou..." Shamal apologized.

Dustine headed into her office, then logged in to the secure system.

"Incoming video chat," the computer announced.

"Wait one second," Dustine replied as she straightened up her uniform. "Alright put it through."

A attractive but also boyish blond appeared on screen. Yagami Kou smiled, "You look good, considering the party last night."

"A cup of coffee and a chastizing from your adopted daughter will do that to you." Dustine shrugged.

"Besides, you were partying as hard as we were," Dustine added.

"Very true," Kou admitted

"Stop gossiping on the clock and get back to work, you two." Rin chastized them off screen.

"You are SO whipped," Dustine teased quietly.

"Oh shut up." Kou laughed. "Anyway..."

"Do we have a mission?" Dustine asked.

"Yes. The flagship of this fleet has detected something on long range sensors." Kou reported "Scouting mission?" Dustine nodded "Scouting in force. We're sending three cruisers and a Prometheus II carrier," Kou said, "We want to find out what it is and if it's a threat."

"Hopefully its not a Dezalg derilict." Dustine frowned. "Big sis has talked about them alot."

"Hopefully not," Kou agreed. "I'll be giving the full list of orders to the cruiser captains, but it's basically 'Go out, look, come back'. Do NOT engage, especially if it's a large force."

"Understood." Dustine nodded.  
"Carrier departure time from the Midgard will be in 23 hours." Kou smiled.

"That soon?" Dustine blinked. "Aren't we rushing things a bit?"

"It MIGHT be the remains of the SDFN Starleaf Exploratory group..." Kou admitted.

"So we need to get out there fast if there's survivors." Dustine realized.

"It's EXTREMELY unlikely, but... we have to look." Kou offered. "It also may be a Paranoid battlegroup so watch yourselves."

"Aye ma'am." Dustine nodded.

"Good. Happy hunting." Kou said seriously and the screen went blank.

"So tomorrow huh." Dustine hummed thoughtfully. Moments later the orders arrived on her terminal. She looked over the orders then relayed them to her pilots."Well at least we'll save on some fuel."

"Agreed. I'll message the senior pilots. There may be issues we need to handle before tomorrow." Shamal added

"Right." Dustine nodded.

Shamal put her finger to her small earpiece then looked at Dustine.

"We're getting a call from the carrier. Put it through?" Shamal asked

"Please," Dustine smiled. "Hey, Amy. Looks like we've got another mission on our hands."

"Yeah, I heard. I've already put in requests for added missiles and such," Amy agreed "Good. We don't know whats out there." Dustine nodded.

But it could be a ship in trouble too." Shamal noted.

"There is that..." Dustine nodded then grinned. "Plus we'll be relying on you to keep Chrono in check."

"Ha!" Amy chuckled

Shamal asked, "Will there be any issues with a 23 hour from now launch?"

"The ship should be ready by then..." Amy noted "Just be onboard an hour or two later before we leave the port-side."

"Okay see you then..." Dustine waved then frowned thoughtfully. "How far out is this object that we have to send one of our Carriers out."

"Well It's definitely not a light minute." Shamal replied then handed her the info. "apparently its approximately ten days out from out location"

"Ten days?" Dustine blinked. "Welp looks like Precia's babysitting Vivio then."

"Aye." Shamal nodded though a little hurt that she didn't ask her too.

Checking her schedule she decided she had a bit of time, so called.

"Testarossa Labs!" a cheery voice answered "Hi Precia." Dustine replied.

"Dustine! Hello!" Precia replied happily. "What can I do for you?"

"We've got a short duration mission happening tomorrow. Can you look after vivio for a bit?" Dustine asked.

"Certainly! We can play 'Scientist and Assistant!'"

"Just don't let her blow up stuff this time."

"Awww."

"Is it alright if I supervise them." Shamal teased.

"Good idea." Dustine grinned.

"Alicia is visiting soon too," Precia reminded her, "We should get everyone together for dinner."

"Her idol work keeps her running around," Dustine noted

"We'll get something organized after your mission," Precia agreed

explosion in the background

"Whoops! Gotta go."

Dustine blinked. "Maybe leaving Vivio with her is NOT the best idea..."

"Agreed." Shamal sighed. "I'll keep a eye on things..."

"Thanks," Dustine agreed. Her computer beeped, "Whoops, meeting time..."

"Better get ready." Shamal nodded.

"Right." Dustine nodded and gathered her things.

A short time later...

"So what do we have this time?" Jack asked. "Is it another bug hunt?"

"It's ALWAYS a bug hunt," Izzy noted.

"We're not sure exactly..." Arisa Bunnings, the Ares' airboss, admitted. "Long range sensors have found something and our fleet flagship wants to find out what it is."

Yuuno Scrya, Fate's XO, addded "According to the report, it's right at the edge of our sensor range."

"So it could be anything," Arisa nodded then added. "But commands orders are for us to Go out, look, come back'. Do NOT engage, especially if it's a large force."

"Anything?" Jack blinked.

"Anything." Arisa nodded.

"Theres a rumor that the Starleaf's expidition ended in this sector." Yuuno noted then looked to Dustine and Arisa. "Could it be them?"

"Its possible but we can't be sure." Dustine offered.

"Very well."

"Are we going to have SMS or Archangel squadrons tag along too?" Izzy asked.

"Not this time." Arisa shook her head.

"Remember, this is just recon. We see a large fleet or a large number of bugs, we RUN." Shiori 'Tina' Yamada shrugged then glanced at Jack as her tail swished back and forth under her seat. "Right chief."

"I hear you." Jack nodded to the black haired half Voldorian woman.

Nanoha asked, "Should we review our strategy?"

Dustine noted, "We need to get out there and assess the situation first, I think."

"Fair enough..." Nanoha nodded.

"Do we have any issues that need to be addressed before we leave?" Arisa asked.

"Uhm...one of my pilots needs to have medical leave for the time being," Signum noted then admitted. "She and her partner just received their newborn child from the artifical womb chambers. Its a boy."

"Ah. Send my congradulations." Arisa nodded.

"Is it Helen and Liz?" Tina asked, ears wiggling.

"Yes." Signum nodded.

"Send my congradulations too." Tina nodded.

"Of course." Signum nodded.

"And you're authorized to bring in a temporary replacement," Arisa nodded.

"Aye," Signum nodded

"Some of our micronized zentradi valkyrie pilots are requesting full size R & R..." Izzy Randal noted.

"They can visit Jotun city after this OP, so long as they have fulfilled their other duties, of course." Arisa nodded.

"Of course." Izzy nodded.

"No babysitting issues?" Arisa glanced at Nanoha, Fate and Dustine.

"Already taken care of." Dustine noted.

"Its not Precia again is it?" Arisa asked.

"Well..."

"I hope they don't get into trouble again." Nanoha sighed.

"She did suggest playing Scientist and assistant..." Dustine admitted.

Fate panicked a bit hearing that.

"You should really let Shamal look after her." Vita sighed.

"She discreetly volunteered." Dustine noted.

"Anything else?" Arisa asked, looking around. When no one spoke up Arisa nodded. "All right everyone, dismissed. Contact me if any serious complications come up."

"Aye aye!" and the men and women dispersed.

"Hey, Dani?" Tina Yamada grabbed a taller Voldorian woman's arm as they left the room.

"Hm?" The red brown haired cat girl blinked, top ears twitching a bit.

"We should check on Helen and Liz after this op." Tina gave her a fangy grin.

"Yeh." Dani nodded as they walked out of the room.

"Well well." Dustine grinned.

"Yeah those Voldorian girls have been trying to hide it but..." Izzy smiled contritely.

"Yep." Dustine nodded.

"So they're dating?" Arisa asked.

"Seems so." Izzy shrugged.

"Fine with me...just make sure they don't do anything rash out there." Arisa nodded.

"Will try my best." Izzy grinned.

At Yggdrasil City's heart lay the capital building. The European styled building was made of masonry, mortar, steel and glass. On a upper floor, a mid sized office looked out over the city. Several staffers bustled about, while a blonde haired woman with buns in her hair studied a document.

"President...?" A dark haired staffmember asked.

"Eh?" Usagi blinked.  
"Its time for the conference...don't tell me you were spacing out while looking at that document."

"I was not Rei." Usagi poked out her tongue at Rei Hino.

Rei snickered as Ami used her console to set up the communications link.

"Are we ready yet?" Makoto asked impatiently.

"We're ready." Usagi nodded. "Hail the ships."

Admiral Lindy Harloun smiled as she appeared in one place, while Commodore Shizuku appeared in the other.

"Admiral. Commodore. Glad you could make it to this meeting." Usagi smiled.

"We always try to keep our civilian leaders in the loop," Lindy smiled warmly "Thank you..." Usagi nodded.

"Where's Stingray and Ageni." Commodore Shizuku Hazuki blinked.

"They should be here by now." Ami Mizuno sighed.

Moments later, grumblings and mumbling came from the door leading to her office only to have the security officers let the two quarreling co leaders of the third island.

"Ah there they are..."

"Sorry we're late," Sylia smiled politely.

"Sorry," Erika Ageni sighed, "something came up..."

"Space highway congestion?" Rei asked.

"Getting here was troublesome too." Erika nodded then complained. "Yggdrassil City is way to big."

"Well, we're glad you're here." Usagi nodded. "Could you be seated please."

Both nod and sat opposite of Usagi while her staff sat with her.  
One of Usagi's aides circle the room, providing drinks, then the staff left.

"Black coffee?" Sylia teased Erika,

"Drink your tea and leave me alone."

"They're like a bickering couple," Minako whispered to Makoto.

"All right, is the room secure?" Lindy asked. "This is a confidential meeting."

"Very secure." Minako nodded.

"Alright. We've found what could be the results of a battle between Paranoids and possibly our own forces." Lindy stated.

"You're not sure?" Usagi asked.

Commodore Shizuku Hazuki said, "It's right at the outer edge of our scanning range..."

"Do you know which forces it was?" Rei asked.

"We're not sure."

"Not sure or not telling us." Rei frowned.

"Frankly, we don't have all the information ourselves.. as the mission was declared 'lost' we weren't given the files."

"... got I hate bureaucrats."

"You got it."

"Will you be sending out a search party for it then?" Usagi asked.

"That's the plan." Lindy nodded.

"...and what if its a paranoid base."

"We've asked the scout group to retreat." Shizuku noted.

"Mission plan: RUN AWAY." Minako scoffed.

"Exactly."

"When will they be leaving?" Makoto asked.

"Tomorrow." Lindy nodded.

"Okay. Please tell the pilots to be careful...and let us know if there are any survivors. " Usagi nodded.

"if at all." Erika snorted.

"Don't be grim." The light blue haired Stingray poked Erica.

"I'm being realistic." Erica stated to Sylia.

"Hmmmm." Usagi hummed as she looked over her notes. She then looked up at them and said firmly. "Considering the fact that the other planets within this system can support life they could have made it."

"True."

"Heck we could settle here." Minako grinned.

"With the Paranoids here. No thanks." Rei frowned.

"At least we can defeat them without a lot of casualties, unlike the Dezalg," Makoto noted.

"Still..." Rei frowned.

"How are we on fuel reserves?" Usagi coughed as she tried to change the subject.

"We should be fine for now." Ami noted. "We'll be sending shuttles to scoop up water ice and hydrogen from the gas giant. Shouldn't delay anything, however."

"All right, anything else we need to address?" Usagi asked.

" your teams still looking for the Galaxy Mainland." Lindy asked Sylia.

"We're looking but it seems to be keeping itself well hidden." Sylia sighed.

"I see." Lindy sighed.

"Do you think there are any stray varja demi-queens left?" Usagi asked.

"No way of telling but we're keeping our eyes peeled." Lindy nodded.

"Good." Usagi nodded, checked her watch then smiled. "Alright thanks showing up to the meeting everyone. I really appreciate your efforts. Now if you excuse me I have to meet with the govenor and the other mayors in the other room.."

"Thanks. Say hello to Govenor Tenjou and her staff for me." Lindy smiled.

"Will do." Usagi grinned and the holograms flickered off. She sighed then turned to Sylia and Erica. "Joining us for a city to city meeting ladies?"

Sylia checked her watch then nodded. "I think we have time."

"annnnnd we're going to get caught en evening rush hour traffic, great." Erica grumped.

"Poor you." Sylia teased.

Later that evening...

"Whew." Dustine sighed as they pulled into the driveway. "Can't wait to get out of these clothes."

"Me too," Nanoha agreed as they climbed out.

Dustine stretched then noticed a black sedan turning onto their street. "Oh."

"There's Fate," Nanoha pointed as Fate pulls into the driveway of the two story home. After it came to a stop Vivio hopped out and trotted up happily. Nanoha smiled and waved. "Vivioooooo."

"Mamaaaaa's," Vivio smiled happily and the teen plowed into the both of them.

"How was school?" Nanoha asked as she hugged her daughter.

"Good. We had another flying lesson with the EX-Gears." Vivio nodded.

"Are you ready for the LVF Trainers yet?" Fate asked as they all went inside.

"Just about. I'm excited to use the Skuld B," Vivio smiled.

"How is Einhart-asan?" Dustine asked, then fought back a smile as Vivio blushed.

"She's fine," Vivio said shyly

"You should ask her out sometime." Dustine nudged her.

"MAMA!" Vivio blushed even harder as they entered the the family room.

"Don't tease her." Nanoha chided Dustine then looked to them. "Both of you wash. I'll get dinner ready."

"No chance for a bath?" Dustine asked while Fate nodded entreatingly.

"Later." Nanoha said firmly.

"Yes ma'am." Dustine and Fate sagged a bit.

Vivio laughed before heading to her room.

Nanoha hummed to herself in the kitchen, as she got out the packets for heating. Nanoha made a mental note that they needed to stop food deliveries for a few days She turned on the stove, prepared chopped the food in the packets then added most of the ingredients to the skillet.

"Are you washing yet?" she called

"Yes dear!" they yelled back "Great. Vivio. Wash up too!" Nanoha called out.

"Right!"

A few minutes later, Fate returned to the kitchen.

"Dustine's double checking our mail in case something has come up in our hour away from work," Fate noted wryly

"We need to get her to relax more," Nanoha mused "Warm back rubs might help." Fate noted.

That might make her frisky..." Nanoha noted

"Ha. We need to have Vivio out for the night, then..." Fate chuckled.

"I heard that," Dustine noted.

"No news?" Fate checked

"No, thankfully," Dustine said as she started getting cups out for everyone

"Good." Fate nodded.

"Fate can you set the table." Nanoha asked as she put a hand on Dustines arm as she walked past.

"Sure." Fate nodded allowing them to chat.

"You do need to relax a little. Is it the Paranoid?" Nanoha asked.

"Yeah. I'm worried we might find a larger battlegroup here." Dustine noted. "...also I've been hearing more and more incidents involving the Var Syndrome occurring in the other systems lately. I'm worried that Vivio might get caught in one."

Nanoha sighed. She too had heard about the syndrome that caused berserker rages. Unfortunately they usually resulted in many casualties and ultimately the person who was causing the destruction had to be eliminated.

"She's getting training." Nanoha reassured her. "She'll know what to do."

"Yeah." Dustine nodded.

"Mama's...is dinner ready yet?" Vivio peeked in.

"Just about!" Nanoha and Dustine smiled at her hoping she didn't over hear.

To be continued.

Nanoha and Fate are copyrighted to Seven Arcs, Macross 7, Macross Frontier and Macross Delta is copyrighted to Big West and Studio Nue and Megazone 23 is copyrighted to AIC. Izzy Randal and Jack Archer are from Robotech Battlecry.


End file.
